Aftermath of Urges
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Part 2 of the Friend's Shouldn't Kiss Like We Do series. Karen is pregnant and Jack is the father. Rated T (for now)
1. Chapter 1

Karen paced back and forth in her large bathroom, wringing her hands together in nerves. This was different than last time. She only had to wait two minutes, but God help her if this wasn't the longest two minutes of her life.

The _ding!_ echoed in her ears and she stopped in her tracks, staring at the white stick resting upon the counter. Slowly, she stalked over to it and with shaking hands, raised it to her eye level.

' _Pregnant'_

Karen dropped the stick and felt a wave of nausea come over her, barely making it to the toilet before she released the contents of her stomach.

* * *

Jack strolled happily into the manse, a skip in his step and a smile on his face. He took the stairs two at a time and practically hopped his way down the hallway towards Karen's bedroom. He slowed as he approached and knocked lightly before opening the door wide and bouncing in.

"Karen!" he exclaimed, seeing the lump underneath the covers. "It's the afternoon, why aren't you awake?" He kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the bed, wrestling with the covers and pulling them away from Karen's face. "I haven't seen you in days. We were supposed to go shopping- oh my God, Karen."

She was deathly pale and her eyes were bloodshot from her tears. Every few seconds her body would shake and Jack noticed the sheen of sweat covering her. She had a look of desperation on her face and she was clutching the sheets to her chest for dear life.

"Mr. Jack!" Rosario exclaimed from the doorway of the room. "You shouldn't be here."

Jack stood up and made his way to Rosie, still keeping his eye on Karen. "Is Karen sick? Why didn't she call me?"

"Uhh, yes, Miss Karen is sick, very sick. You better go before you catch it." She tried ushering him out of the room, but Jack wouldn't budge.

"Karen never gets sick," he commented, stepping towards the bed again. "Karebear, I-"

" _Get out_!" Karen screamed, curling further into herself and clutching her stomach.

Jack, shocked at her outburst, turned and headed for the door. Rosario stayed in the room for a few moments, fussing around Karen and forcing her to sit up to drink some water. He watched from the hallway and then looked away again when Rosario made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Rosie," he addressed the maid, concern written all over his features. "What's going on?"

Rosario turned her head back towards the door and then looked down the hallway as if making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "Miss Karen is having withdrawals."

Jack scrunched his face up in confusion. "I don't understand."

"She's detoxing her body," Rosario elaborated. "She quit drinking and popping pills a few days ago."

Jack's jaw dropped in astonishment, a hand placed over his chest dramatically. "Oh my God, why?"

Shaking her head, Rosario pushed away at him. "It's not my place to tell. When she's better, you must ask her yourself."

"But Rosie-"

"No!" Rosario shouted. "Now, I must go."

She rushed off before Jack had a chance to grill her for more answers.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

Karen slowly emerged from the elevators as they opened on the 9th floor. She stepped out into the hall, glancing at 9C before turning and knocking lightly on 9A. She felt like throwing up again, but she forced the feeling down. Her body had been through enough the past two weeks, this should be the easy part.

The door opened wide and Jack stood there in his cowboy pajamas, his sleep mask askew on his face and his hair flat on one side from where it was place on the pillow. "Karen?" he asked groggily.

"Hi Poodle." She faked a smile and invited herself in, tossing her handbag on the ground by the couch. "How ya been?"

Jack closed the door and frowned at her, anoyance suddenly waking him up. "How have I been?" he scoffed. "Karen, no one has seen or talked to you for weeks. Rosario said you quit drinking and taking your pills." He grabbed her hand and turned her to look at him. "What is going on?"

Karen bit her lip and smoothed a hand absently over her stomach before quickly dropping it, hoping he didn't notice. "W-well, I..." she cleared her throat, not sure how to say what she needed to say. "I _had_ to quit drinking and all that..."

"Had to?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sick?"

Karen shook her head and finally lifted her eyes to him. "I... I'm pregnant, Jackie."

Once again, Jack was shocked to the core, his jaw practically hitting the floor at her news. "What?"

Karen sighed and walked around to the couch, taking Jack by his hand and sitting them both down. She could really use a drink right now.

"I wasn't feeling well the past few weeks and I was... well I was late. I didn't think much of it because you know, I'm older and I've been late before, but then I couldn't keep anything down and I just... It dawned on me that I might be pregnant." She laced her fingers through his and held his hand in her lap. "Three at home tests and a trip to the doctor's office later and bippity boppity boom, I'm two months along."

Jack sat stunned in silence, not even sure which questions to ask first. "So, you're keeping it?"

Karen was surprised he asked, but nodded slowly. "I may never have the chance again. And I've wanted a baby for years."

"Really?"

She nodded at him, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "Ever since I thought I was pregnant not too long after we met."

"Wow, Kare," he whispered. He suddenly perked up, a smile gracing his face. "So, who's the daddy?"

Karen stared at him. She gulped loudly and moved her free hand to stroke his arm tenderly. "Well, honey," she began, her nerves twisting her stomach even more than before. "You're the father."

Jack's grin dropped off his face immediately and Karen felt tears began to fill her eyes. This was the part she was dreading. She was terrified he was going to leave her, never speak to her again, force her to raise the baby on her own. It's not that she couldn't do it, but after everything they had been through together, she wanted him there more than anything.

"I'm... I'm _what_?"

Karen took in a shaky breath and squeezed his hand. "I did the math and with how far along I am, it matches up perfectly with when you and I... well, you know..."

"And you're positive it isn't anyone else's?"

Karen rolled her eyes, getting frustrated. "No, Jack. It's definitely yours."

A huge smile broke out over her best friend's face and Karen felt a sense of relief wash over her. "I'm gonna be a daddy?" he whispered.

She nodded at him and took his hand from her lap, placing it over her stomach. "Yeah, honey. You're gonna be a daddy."

Jack jumped up from the couch and began clapping and cheering in excitement. Karen giggled with glee at the sight, ecstatic herself that he took the news so well. "Karen! This is amazing!" He leaned down and kissed her square on the mouth. "We're having a baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been well over a two months since Karen told Jack the news about the baby. He made sure he was present at all the doctor's appointments and he practically moved himself into the manse with her. Karen protested at first, but secretly she was hoping he would move in anyway so it wasn't much of a fight. Being four months along, her belly was beginning to show, a slight protrusion obvious under her tight fitting shirts. She made sure to hide it with blazers and her large purses.

Jack watched Karen pace around the room frantically from where he was sitting at the vanity. They were getting ready to leave to head over to Will and Grace's and tell them about the baby. Karen was a nervous wreck. She had on a violet silk robe, her hair curled around her face and only half of her makeup on. Jack giggled as she padded barefoot around the room, muttering obscenities under her breath as she grabbed items from her closet and threw them on the bed in a huff.

"I have nothing to wear!" she exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air in defeat.

Jack rolled his eyes and stood from the bench, making his way over to her tiny frustrated form. "Kare, you have plenty to wear," he gestured to the bed with a mound of discarded clothes on it. "How about this little number?" he asked, picking up a black form fitting dress. It hit just above her knees and had three-quarter length sleeves with a plunging neckline. He adored her in this dress.

"Jack!" she shrieked, snatching the dress out of his hands and tossing it to the floor. "I can't wear that! It's gonna show-"

"Our baby?"

Karen glared at him and let out a huff. "I'm fat."

Jack threw his head back and let out a raucous laugh causing Karen to gasp and smack him in his stomach. He doubled over from the blow and gulped before composing himself, a smile still present on his face while Karen pouted before him. "You're not fat, Karen!" he giggled. "You're pregnant with our little baby."

When she refused to look at him, tears welling slightly in her eyes, Jack sighed and grabbed her by her shoulders, dragging her over to the full length mirror in the large closet. She forced her arms down to her sides and then untied the belt of her robe, opening it up just enough so he could see the cleavage of her bosoms and the small swell of her tummy. He couldn't help but gasp at the tiny lace thong she wore, but he mentally shook his head and took her hands in his from behind her, placing them on her stomach. "This is our baby, Karen," he said, his warm breath sweeping across her ear. "You are carrying our child in your belly and you couldn't look more radiant if you tried."

Karen stared at where their hands rested on her belly in the mirror, a tear falling down her cheek. "You think so?"

Jack kissed her cheek, his fingers tracing the small bump lightly. "I know so." They stayed like that for a few moments, Karen leaning back against him while Jack hummed softly in her hear. He felt Karen's breaths begin to deepen and he glanced up at the mirror to see her eyes closed peacefully. She was falling asleep in his arms. He let out another small giggle and kissed the top of her head before pulling back from her causing Karen to open her eyes and frown. "Now come on," he said, turning her around. "We're gonna be late for dinner with Will and Grace if you don't finish getting dressed in the next five minutes."

Karen exhaled deeply and nodded her head. "You're right. I still gotta put the rest of my face on."

Jack followed her back into the bedroom and grinned when she picked up the discarded dress he picked out for her. He watched as she let the robe fall from her shoulders and he reached down to grab her black lace bra that matched her panties from the bed, handing it to her. Once she was finished dressing, she stepped down and strolled to her vanity while Jack picked out a pair of shoes for her in the closet. He settled on a pair of red Manolo Blahniks and practically skipped his way back to her just as she finished putting on the last touches of her lipstick.

"Ready?" he asked after he helped her into her shoes.

"As I'll ever be," she muttered.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Will greeted as the door of the apartment opened and Jack and Karen strolled in. "Dinner's almost ready."

Jack pranced into the kitchen to bother Will while Karen stood nervously by the fireplace, her arms place precariously over her stomach. The dress Jack picked seemed to emphasize her ever growing belly and she was panicking. Grace emerged from the bedroom and frowned at Karen's odd demeanor.

"Kare?" she asked. "You look like you're about to pass out. Do you need a drink?"

"God yes," she groaned.

"Ahem!" Jack coughed loudly from the kitchen, pointedly glaring at Karen.

"I mean um," she licked her lips and smile weakly at the red head. "No, honey, I'm fine."

Grace looked surprised, but didn't say anything further. She went over to help Will finish dinner and gave Jack a weird glance as she passed him. Jack made a beeline for Karen. "Kare, what is going on?" he asked under his breath.

"I can't do it, Jackie," she whispered harshly. "I can't tell them. They're going to make fun of me. Of us!"

Jack scoffed and stared at her incredulously. "When has that ever bothered you? These are our friends!" he reminded her. "And who cares what they think? The important thing is that we are having a baby together and they can either accept that or fuck off."

Karen's eyes widened in surprise. Jack had never said something so maturely or so crass about his friends. He was growing up right before her eyes and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly proud. He was right; she never cared what Will and Grace thought of her before, why would she start now? With a new sense of confidence, Karen took in a deep breath and puffed out her chest, her arms dropping by her sides so her stomach was no longer covered.

"All right, listen up!" She exclaimed. Will and Grace's heads snapped up from their dinner activities and they stared at them from across the room.

"Oh God," Jack gasped. "We're doing it now? Like _right now_ right now?"

"It's now or never, Jackie," Karen said to him, a reassuring smile on her face. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the kitchen. "Jack and I have an announcement to make and if I hear one negative word from either of you then I am walking right out that door and not coming back, do you understand?"

Will and Grace slowly nodded, confusion written all over their faces.

"What's going on, guys?" Will asked slowly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Karen licked her lips and looked up at Jack who's eyes were darting back and forth between the two friends before them. "Well," his voice cracked. "Y-you see, Karen and I are... Uhm, how do I put this delicately?"

"Jack knocked me up."

Grace, who was tasting the tomato sauce at that moment spit the contents out across the counter and Will, being just as dramatic, shrieked out, "What?!"

Jack squeezed Karen's hand and they waited for the bombardment of questions they knew were going to be hurled their way.

"You guys aren't serious," Grace said, wiping the sauce from her mouth and cleaning her hands on a nearby towel.

Karen let go of Jack's hand and turned to the side, revealing her slightly rounded belly. "Oh, I'm serious, honey," she said, her hand smoothing over the thin material of her dress and resting under the bump.

Grace gasped loudly and then ran to her coworker. "Oh my God! Karen!" she exclaimed in excitement. "You're having a baby?"

Karen's face broke out in a smile, relieved at the way Grace took the news. "Yes, honey," she nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be 21 weeks along tomorrow." Grace squealed and began jumping up and down, much like Jack did when he found out, her hands gripping Karen's happily.

"Did you hear that, Will?" Grace glanced up at the kitchen to her best friend. The smile dropped off her face at the sight of Will's angry demeanor. "Will?"

"How did this happen?" he asked, his eyes fixated on a nervous looking Jack.

"Oh dear," Karen sighed, dropping Grace's hands. "Am I gonna have to explain the birds and the bees again?" Will shot a glare her way and Karen immediately clamped her mouth shut. She reached behind her and grabbed Jack's hand again, lacing their fingers together.

"Will," Jack started slowly. "A couple of months ago, Karen and I were at the manse going through some old pictures." He looked down at her and she nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. "We started making out, like we usually do, and then one thing led to another and bang, she's pregnant."

Will's brow furrowed even more, the lines deep on his face. "One thing led to another?" he asked gravely. "Jack, you're gay! How can one thing lead to another?"

"Wilma," Karen warned. "I told you if you go apeshit on us that we are leaving."

Will ignored her, keeping his eyes on Jack. "What the hell, Jack?"

Jack looked up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to keep it together. "Look, Will," he began. "Karen and I have always had a special connection. I mean, you and Grace never make out or play with each other, take baths, showers, all that stuff together... You never have." He looked down at Karen and shared a smile with her. "From day one when we touched stomachs, we had something special. When I say 'one thing led to another,' that's exactly what I mean. We were fooling around and before I knew it, we were making love."

"You mean having sex?" Will interjected.

Jack shook his head, his eyes serious. "No, Will. Making love."

"So," Grace spoke up. "Are you two a couple now?"

Karen laughed and Jack vigorously shook his head. "No, honey," Karen said. "We had one amazing night together, that's it. As a result, I'm pregnant... but we're not a couple."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "I love Karen more than anything, but I couldn't be in a hetero relationship with her. I'm still as gay as I ever have been."

Will kept glancing between the two of them, at a complete loss for words. Karen noticed this and licked her lips, walking around the table and up the steps to the kitchen, taking Will's hand in hers. "Will, it's okay. Jack's gay, you're gay, Grace is Jewish, and I'm pregnant. It's all as it was!" She realized what she said and frowned. "Well, I mean, not _all_ like it was.. I have a tiny human growing inside of me and I'm sober for the first time in 10 years, but hey, I've adjusted! And so will you!"

Will glanced down at her stomach and sighed, accepting the news and letting it settle in his brain. He tentatively reached out and traced his finger over her tight belly. "Wow," he murmured. "You really are pregnant, aren't you?"

"Duh, silly!" Jack spoke up. "We get to find out in two weeks if we're having a boy or girl!" He hopped in place, his excitement causing both Will and Karen to smile.

"Isn't that a little late to find out the gender?" Grace asked curiously.

Karen nodded. "Yeah, but when I last went to the doctor the baby was in a weird position and it was hard to tell. I want a girl!"

"Aww, Kare!" Jack whined. "I want a boy!"

"You already have son, Jackass," she reminded him and then turned to Will. "You okay, honey?"

Will let out a long breath. "It'll take some getting used to, but yeah." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips and wrapped her in a warm hug. "Congratulations."

Karen hugged him back tightly and then pulled away when she suddenly seemed noticed the food on the counter. She reached down, swiping some red sauce out of the pot with her finger and shoved it eagerly in her mouth. "Oh God," she moaned. "Can we please eat?"

The three friends laughed and they all pitched in to set the table so they could finally eat dinner.

* * *

"You think Will is gonna be okay?" Jack asked later that night when they arrived back at the manse.

Karen shrugged, kicking her heels off and leaving them by the front door. "He will be, Jackie," she assured him. "Now help me out of this godforsaken dress, honey. It's like a thousand degrees in here!"

Jack giggled and followed his best friend up the steps to her room. He unzipped her dress and watched amusingly as she practically tore the material off her body. Knowing her routine, Jack grabbed the makeup wipes from the vanity and waltzed over to Karen just as she unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. He took her earrings out of her ears while Karen cleaned her face. She gave him the used wipe and he tossed it in the wastebasket as Karen picked up her nightgown off the railing next to the bed. Jack returned to her and grabbed her hands, stopping her from pulling the garment over her head. Karen looked up at him in confusion and Jack leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her lips. Karen sighed happily against his mouth, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

Jack parted their lips and got down on his knees in front of her, pressing delicate kisses to the skin of her stomach. "Hi little one," he whispered. Karen felt her eyes immediately well with tears, no longer in control of her emotions due to the hormones of the pregnancy. "Mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you."

Karen gasped and placed a hand over her tummy right where Jack was speaking to the baby. "Oh my God." The tears spilled out and ran down her face uncontrollably.

Jack stood up, concerned, almost panicking. "What happened? Are you okay?!"

"Jackie," Karen breathed out. She grabbed his hand and placed on her stomach. "I felt a kick."

Jack's face changed from panic to astonishment. "Really?"

"Yeah, honey, feel..." They kept their hands on her stomach waiting, but nothing came.

Jack deflated, sadness washing over him. "Aww, I wanted to feel..."

"Hey, it's okay," Karen said, reaching up to rest her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Do you wanna stay in here tonight?"

He perked up and immediately tore off his shirt and pants, knowing Karen hated when he wore pants to bed. He hopped onto the bed, bouncing a little, and Karen giggled, clapping her hands in excitement. She pulled the forgotten nightgown over her head and turned out the light by the bed before climbing into the sheets next to Jack. She scooted herself back until her bottom made contact with his stomach and reached behind her, grabbing his arm and placing it on her breast. Jack snickered and buried his nose in her hair, snuggling himself closer to her as he gently squeezed her tit in his hand. Karen turned her head to kiss his cheek, but Jack, anticipating her actions, leaned down and captured her lips in his. Karen gasped, but not in surprise of the kiss. While their lips stayed connected, she grabbed Jack's hand and moved it from her chest to her lower belly where their child was kicking again.

Jack pulled back from the kiss and stared down at Karen with wide eyes. "Oh my God," he whispered. "That's our baby."

Karen nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "That's our baby, Jackie."

* * *

 **Well ain't this a sappy chapter? Lord, I think I have a cavity from all this sweetness.**


	3. Chapter 3

Grace sighed as she stared at the sketches before her on the table. The design for her client's two bedroom apartment was just not coming together at all. There were scraps of paper filled with various designs all over the office, many crumpled into balls and tossed near the trashcan. She was frustrated, tired, and probably a little hungry if she really though about it. Looking to her left, Grace caught sight of Karen at her desk. She was leant back against the chair, a magazine in one hand and the other absently rubbing her ever growing belly. Grace smiled, her heart warm. Pregnancy really agreed with Karen, no matter how much she complained that she was fat, tired, or in dire need of a stiff drink.

Suddenly, Jack strolled into the office, distracting Grace from her thoughts.

"Ladies," he greeted the room and then looked at Grace. "And Grace..."

Rolling her eyes, Grace went back to her sketches. "What's going on, Jack?" she asked politely.

Jack shrugged. "Nothing much," he replied, giving Karen a kiss on the cheek before striding up to Grace. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"Oh, um, just a rough sketch of an apartment that-"

"Yeah, I'm bored already," he cut her off and skipped over to Karen. "Mama, take Jackie to lunch!"

Karen sighed in exasperation and tossed her magazine on the desk. "Not now, Jackie," she said. "Your daughter is attacking my bladder and my back is killing me today."

Jack frowned as she pouted at him. "Aww, want me to rub it?"

Karen raised her eyebrow and smiled slyly at him. "Oh, honey. I always want you to rub it."

"Ew!" Grace exclaimed from across the room.

Karen glared at the red head and Jack stuck his tongue out at her. "No, I'm serious," he said. "You love my back rubs. Here, scoot forward," he instructed.

Karen scoot herself forward so her ass was at the edge of the chair. Jack kicked a leg over and sat behind her, placing his hands on her lower back, his fingers working out the knots he found.

Karen moaned loud and dropped her shoulders, feeling some of the tension release from her body. "Okay, new rule," she groaned. "You have to rub my back every day."

Jack and Grace shared a giggle.

Glancing at the clock, Grace let out a curse under her breath. "Crap I need to get those swatches ready for my meeting later." With that she crumpled up another sketch and rushed to the swatch room behind her.

Twenty minutes later she emerged and grinned at the sight that greeted her. Jack had leaned back on the chair and Karen was resting against him, her head back on his shoulder. They both had their hands on her belly and their eyes were closed. Grace swore she could hear humming as well. The image was too cute for her to handle. She reached into her back pocket and took out her phone, flipping it open and taking a quick picture.

Jack glanced up at the camera snapshot sound and grinned warmly at his friend before putting his nose against Karen's neck and sighing quietly. Suddenly, he felt a strong kick against his hand. He kissed Karen's neck and another kick hit him.

"Okay, okay," Karen grumbled, sitting up. She glanced back behind her at Jack and rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

Grace frowned as she watched Jack giggle. "Wait, why are you calling him a jerk?" she asked, confused.

Jack carefully stood up from the chair, helping Karen rise as well. "Whenever I kiss Karen or sometimes just even touch her, the baby kicks." He smirked triumphantly and shrugged.

"Really?" The redhead inquired. "That's so sweet!"

"Yeah," Karen agreed on a scoff. "Until it's 3 am and you wake up to a happy go-lucky tiny human kicking your insides out of whack because the asshole sleeping next to you rolled over and put a hand on your stomach in his sleep."

Grace gave Karen a look of sympathy, but couldn't keep the smile from growing on her face. "You guys are sharing a bed?" she asked. "I thought Jack had his own room."

"Oh I do," he clarified nonchalantly. "But sometimes I crash in Karen's room. You know, to make sure she's okay."

"I'm _fine_ , jackass," Karen growled, glaring at him. Jack only stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"Ladies," Will greeted as he entered the office. "And Karen."

Karen swatted Will's arm and then motioned for Jack to hand her shoes over. He complied, kneeling down to help her slide her feet into the Gucci flats he was forcing her to wear. Karen hated flats, but her swollen ankles were giving her hell these days.

"Oh guys!" Jack exclaimed, hopping up from the floor. "I'm glad you're both here." He reached beside him and grabbed Karen's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Karen and I have decided to take a little vacation to Hawaii and we want you guys to come!"

The two friends gasped. "Hawaii?!" Grace exclaimed. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Will agreed.

"Yay!" Jack squealed and turned to Karen. "See, Kare! I knew they'd want to come!"

"Great," she sighed. "The fag four on a beach." She grabbed her purse and waddled out the door. "Let's roll, bitches! Mama's hungry!"

* * *

Karen pulled at her tankini, an uncomfortable grimace covering her face. "I hate this damn thing," she pouted. "It's too small!"

Jack rolled his eyes beside her, grabbing a piece of pineapple out of the cooler. "It was the only one that fit your tits."

"My tits are falling out too!"

Jack looked over at her and caught the petulant face of his best friend, sitting in a huff in the middle of a beach in Hawaii. They had only been there two days and Karen did nothing but complain the entire time. The vacation was his idea, knowing Karen needed a distraction from the pregnancy and doctors and such. It didn't really click in his mind that taking a six month pregnant woman to a beach in the middle of July to get her mind off her pregnancy would be a dumb idea until five minutes after they arrived on the island. He watched as Karen pulled once more on her swimsuit and then he heard a sniffle. "Kare?" He crawled off his towel and on to hers, seeing a few tears stream down her face, her eyes hidden by her sunglasses.

"I'm just," she sniffled again, bringing a hand up to wipe away the fast falling tears. "I'm so frustrated!"

Jack frowned, bringing a hand to rest on her bare thigh, but Karen slapped it away. "Karen!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "I can't help you if you don't let me!"

Karen was full on sobbing now, her shoulders slumped and her hands covering her face. "Y-you can't help m-me!"

Jack was at a complete loss. He just stared at her as she cried until the sound of Will and Grace approaching tore his focus away.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Grace asked as they strolled up. She watched Karen struggle to get up and then stomp away towards the hotel suite that lead out to the beach. "What's wrong with Karen?"

Jack watched her walk away as well, shaking his head. "I have no idea," he said. "She won't let me touch her and she keeps saying she's frustrated." He looked back at Will and Grace. "Never tired, or in pain, just frustrated."

A look of realization washed over Grace and she grabbed Will's arm as she let out a loud "Ohhhhh! Frustrated!" Jack and Will just stared at the redhead, waiting for an explanation. "She's horny, idiot!"

Jack's jaw dropped and Will snorted in laughter. "You're not serious, are you?" the lawyer piped up. "She's been crying for two straight days because she's horny?"

"Yes!" Grace nodded. "Her hormones are probably going crazy because of the pregnancy and she needs to get laid. And since she can't suppress the sudden hormonal imbalance with booze or pills, she's resorted to just crying and screaming at Jack."

"Ahhh," Will and Jack chorused as the explanation settled in their brains.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Grace suggested, but Jack stopped her by standing up.

"No, no, I'll go," he said. "I'm the one that got her pregnant in the first place."

With that he began to jog towards the suite, leaving Will and Grace on the beach to lay out and enjoy the rest of the afternoon sun.

* * *

When Jack entered the room he was sharing with Karen, he found her lying on her back on the bed staring at the ceiling. Her sunglasses were discarded and resting on the table by the door and her face was blotchy from her hysterical crying. He quietly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to her, a sympathetic look on his face.

"You okay, mama?" he asked softly.

Karen glared at him in reply.

Jack sighed and bit his lip, wracking his brain for a way to approach her and resolve the situation. Many thoughts crossed through his mind, but one in particular seemed to stick and he shrugged, figuring it would be the most beneficial. He climbed onto the bed and laid himself out next to Karen, his sun-kissed chest brushing up against her side. Karen kept her glare fixated on him, but felt his hand move over her stomach and then encase her sensitive breast. She gasped in the back of her throat and it quickly turned into a moan as Jack massaged her breast, his fingers pinching her nipple.

"Jack," she breathed. "What are you doing?"

Jack smirked, tugging the top of her tankini down so her breast was fully exposed. "Getting rid of your frustration." He licked her erect nipple before closing his lips around it and suckling.

Karen's body arched, her jack slack, and her hands gripping at Jack's hair to keep him in place. She suddenly cried out when she felt his hand between her legs, rubbing in circles through her swimsuit in perfect time with the tongue on her nipple. Jack slid his fingers inside, amazed at the amount of moisture he found there, realizing how pent up she really was at that moment. He slid two fingers in and pumped them in and out while Karen moaned above him. As he moved his hand, he placed his thumb on her clit, pressing down hard.

Karen screamed, her muscles clenching and her eyes rolling back as she soared. Jack continued to work her through her orgasm, only stopping his ministrations when Karen began to bat his hand away and pull him off her chest. She grabbed him by his cheeks and leaned up to plant a deep kiss on his lips. "I love you," she said. "That was- I don't even know." She shook her head and just kissed him again.

Jack smiled against her mouth and pulled back, his face suddenly becoming serious. "Kare, you have to talk to me," he told her. "I want to be there for you every step of this pregnancy, but you have to let me help you."

She nodded, sighing softly. "I know, Poodle, but how am I supposed to tell my gay best friend who also knocked me up that I need a good fuck? It's not something that you can bring up at dinner."

"Karen, we talked about penises at dinner for a straight twenty minutes the other night," he reminded her.

Karen opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it shut again. "You have a good point." She looked at him and leaned up to place another kiss on his lips. Pulling away, she cleared her throat. "Still, you and I agreed that we had our one night and one night only and I don't want to ruin our friendship just because I have a burning need to get laid every twenty seconds."

Jack snorted at that, shaking his head. "Karen, there's nothing you could do that would ruin our friendship. You're having my baby and I love you and our little one more and more every day."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Good..." She glanced up at him again, her eyes shy and her cheeks red. "Then could you do that again? The baby really liked it."

"Oh the baby liked it, did she?" he laughed and leaned down to kiss her once more when a knock sounded on the door.

Karen sighed, annoyed at the interruption. "What?" she called out.

"Karen," Will called from the other side of the door.

Jack and Karen shot off the bed at the concerned tone of Will's voice. Jack opened the door while Karen made sure her clothes were in place and then they looked at their friend with questions and worry in their eyes.

"What's going on, Wilma?" she asked, a feeling of unease settling in her stomach.

Will stared at her, his eyes darting all over her face before he finally gulped and spoke.

"Stan's alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Will sat down at the beach bar and ordered himself a Paloma. He smiled gratefully when the bartender slid the drink to him and he wasted no time in bringing the drink to his lips, taking a large sip. He heard someone take a seat next to him, but he didn't turn to see who it was until the man spoke.

"Scotch on the rocks," he said, his voice gruff and deep.

Will glanced his way briefly and then whipped his head to the side, his jaw slack and his eyes wide. "S-Stan-"

"Hello, Truman," Stanley Walker greeted with a warm smile. He tipped his drink in cheers at Will before downing the glass. "It's been what, two years?"

"I-you-but-dead-" Will stuttered and then shook his head, smacking his face a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Stan chuckled and ordered himself another drink. "It's a long story," Stan sighed. "I'll explain it to you in a minute, but first," he turned to Will, his eyes series. "How's my girl?"

Will gawked for a moment, unsure of what to say. He glanced towards the beach where Grace was laying on a towel, snoring and then down to his drink. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" He looked up when he heard Stan intake a sharp breath, almost as if he was gasping, and waited for him to respond.

"I don't..." The large man let out a long breath and downed his second glass. "I know she won't want to speak with me. Not after leaving like I did."

Will licked his lips, thinking about Karen for a moment. With her normal temperament mixed with the hormones from her pregnancy, he knew she would blow on Stan the second she saw him. "Listen," he started, turning in his stool to face the man. "Why don't I go get her, see if she wants to talk with you. If she doesn't, I'll come back here and we'll have a drink together and you can tell me all about what the hell is going on. Sound good?"

Stan thought about the proposal for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, the news might come easier from you than just seeing me sitting here. I'm surprised she's not glued to the bar anyway." He let out a soft laugh. "Maybe her being half in the bag all the time will soften the blow?"

Will grimaced at Stan and slapped a hand to his shoulder in support. "Yeah, we'll see."

* * *

And now Will stood in front of Jack and Karen at their hotel door, out of breath from running and waiting for Karen to say something.

Karen stared at Will, her eyebrows knit together tight until she let out a sharp laugh. "What? Wilma you need to lay off the booze." The comment was rich coming from her, but it was beside the point.

"Karen," Will swallowed loudly, finally getting his breathing under control. "Stan is alive. I just spoke with him. He wants to see you."

"No," Jack spoke up, placing his hands protectively on Karen's hips from where he stood behind her. "This is ridiculous, Will."

"It's true, Jack," Will said with a disdainful shake of his head. He looked down to Karen who looked conflicted with what he was saying to her. "He's at the bar, but I can have him come to the room if you-"

"He's really alive?" Karen interrupted with a whisper, tears gathering in her eyes. Will just nodded slowly at her, the serious look on his face giving way that he was telling nothing but the truth. "I- I need to get dressed." She went back into the room and began rifling through the many dresses she had hanging in the closet.

"Karen, wait a minute," Jack said coming up behind her.

"If he's alive I need to see him," she told him without even looking away from her task. She grabbed a maternity maxi dress and a pair of Valentino sandals, turning her attention back to Will. "Tell him I'll meet him at the bar."

Will nodded and closed the door, heading back to tell Stan.

"Karen, please," Jack pleaded with her. "Please just sit down and let's talk about this-"

"He's my husband, Jack," Karen said in a final tone. "I need to see him. I need to see that he's really here." She took off her swimsuit and pulled the dress over her head. It was a peach color with a halter top, barely encasing her large breasts. She fixed her hair in the mirror and reapplied her lipstick before sliding into the sandals. Just as she reached to open the hotel room door, Jack's quiet voice stopped her.

"I don't want to lose you."

Karen dropped her hand from the doorknob and turned to look at Jack. "What?"

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, his head down and his bottom lip jutted out into a perfect pout. "If you forgive Stan-"

"I never said I was going to forgive him-"

"-and he comes back into your life," he continued, ignoring her. "You guys are married, he'll provide for you, you'll be a family. And I lose you and the baby."

Karen let out a breath and walked over to him. She stood between his legs and put her hands on his shoulder. She grabbed his chin her hand and tilted his head up so he was looking at her, fear in his eyes. "Jack, you will never lose me," she told him truthfully. "I love you so much, you're the most important man in my life and one back from the dead husband isn't going to change that."

"But you're still married to him and-"

She grabbed his hands that were idle in his lap and placed them on either side of her belly. They immediately felt a kick from their daughter and neither could help but smile. "This is _your_ baby, _your_ daughter, Jack," she said with a wide grin. "Not Stan's, yours. Whether or not I accept Stan back into my life will never change that fact. You are her father and you always will be."

Jack stared into her eyes, tears brimming. He felt another kick on his palm and he leaned down to press his lips to her stomach. He took in a deep breath, feeling Karen's fingers glide over his hair comfortingly. He finally nodded, swallowing back the tears and stood, wrapping his arms around her as best he could with her belly between them.

Karen leaned up and pecked his lips quickly. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Just hurry back, please."

* * *

She stalked up to the bar slowly, her chest tight and her palms sweaty with nerves as she stared at the back of her thought-to-be-dead husband. She stopped just before she reached him and lifted her sunglasses up so they rest on her head. The sun was setting in the distance behind her and she wanted to see him with her bare eyes. He was chatting with Will who seemed to notice her presence suddenly and he turned somber.

Stan frowned and followed the lawyer's gaze, turning in his bar stool. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his wife standing there on the beach in front of him. His jaw dropped and his eyes locked on her rounded stomach. "K-Karen," he said, just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"I'll be right over there if you need me," Will said as he stood from the stool, pointing to a small tent where a group of people had gathered, listening to music and dancing.

Karen smiled at Will and then turned back to Stan, her smile fading immediately. She stepped towards him, her hand absently rubbing her tummy to comfort herself, the movement of her daughter reminding her that she wasn't alone. She kept her eyes on him as she sat on the stool, her heart beat echoing loud in her ear.

Stan tore his gaze from her and looked down at the drink he had ordered for her, pushing it back towards the bartender. "I don't think she'll be needing this," he told the young man with a soft chuckle. He brought his eyes back to Karen and grinned. "So," he started lamely. "You look... well, you look very pregnant."

Karen didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. She just stared blankly, watching him struggle for his own words.

"You remarry?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

She shook her head, clearing her throat before she spoke. "No."

"Oh." He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally just taking a large gulp from his drink.

"Jack knocked me up."

Stan sputtered into his glass, spraying some of the alcohol on to the bar top and choking briefly to which Karen was chagrined. "What?" he coughed out, his face in shock.

Karen just shrugged and looked at her belly, smoothing a hand over it. She turned serious again and locked her eyes on him again. "What the hell is going on, Stanley?"

Stan sighed, wiping the excess liquid from his chin with a napkin. "I got into some trouble and had to disappear for a while. There was no way I was going to put you in danger, so I had to fake my own death to protect you and the kids." He reached out as if he wanted to rest his hand on hers that lay idle on the bar, but then he pulled it back, unsure of how she'd react. "I wanted so many times to send you a message, a sign, anything to let you know that I was okay, but I couldn't. It wasn't until recently that it became okay for me to come back."

Karen nodded, biting her lip as she thought carefully about what this meant. "So, now what?" she asked after a moment. "You just expect to move back in, pretend like the past two years didn't happen?"

He frowned slightly, looking more nervous than before. "Well, I-"

"Because I don't know if you recall Stanley Walker," she stood up from the stool in anger. "But the last time I saw you, you were screwing me out of what was rightfully mine in the middle of a divorce settlement because of some bimbo named Lorraine!"

"Karen-" he tried, but she cut him off.

"You listen to me," she spat, her voice low, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him. "The second we get back to New York we are getting a divorce and you _will_ give me what I deserve because you may not have been too happy with me two years ago, but now you owe me this. I _grieved_ for you, even after you cheated on me because I loved you. But now I am happy, I'm comfortable, and I'm going to have a baby with my best friend and I will give her everything she deserves, do you understand me?"

Stan nodded slowly, slightly afraid of her. Karen lifted her chin and turned away from him, beginning her trek back to the hotel room when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You always wanted a little girl of your own."

Tears she was holding in began to fall down her cheeks, but she straightened her back and continued on, walking away from her husband.

By the time she arrived back at the room, she was almost in hysterics. Jack opened the door the second he heard her light sobs sounding from the other side and found her leaning against the wall for support.

"Karebear," he whispered. He rushed forward and swooped her into his arms, carrying her inside the room and kicking the door shut behind him. He laid her on the bed and held her, kissing her hair as she cried on his chest. "It's okay, Kare, it's gonna be okay."

Karen wailed out slightly, her emotions getting the best of her and making her lose control entirely. She screamed about her old life, about her grief over Stan, and for herself and the betrayal she felt by him. Jack just rocked her in his arms, whispering to her how much he loved her and that no matter what she always had her Jackie.

When her cries turned into hiccups and the tears began to dry on her face, Karen gripped Jack's shirt in her hand tightly, her eyes fixated on his face. "Don't ever leave me, Jack," she croaked out. "Don't ever leave us."

Jack shook his head, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. "I could never leave you, Bear."

* * *

They arrived back in New York two days later. Luckily, Stan had left after his run in with Karen and Will so the group was able to enjoy the rest of the vacation, drama free. Karen was never more happy than to set her feet back on the New York City pavement as she exited the limo. She reached her hand out to Jack as he stepped out of the vehicle and together they walked hand-in-hand toward the penthouse. They entered the elevator and Jack pressed the button, the cart jerking slightly as it began it's ascent towards the manse. Karen was leaning against him slightly and Jack looked down to see her staring adoringly up at him.

"What?" he asked softly, a grin forming.

Karen didn't respond, at least not with words. She tilted her head up and pushed her smiling lips to his delicately. She pulled back, but only barely, watching him. He peered into her hazel eyes and then together, their mouths connected again and again, sharing little kisses that eventually became deeper, longer. She had her hands in his hair and her tongue in his mouth, languidly stroking against his, while Jack had his hands resting on her lower back, his thumbs caressing the skin under her shirt. They became breathless and parted slowly, almost unwillingly. Karen kissed him one final time, pulling his bottom lip between hers and then stepping back just as the elevator came to a stop. They stepped out together, their cheeks flushed and their bodies warm from the spontaneous makeout.

"What was that for?" Jack asked as they entered the manse, his fingers laced with hers.

Karen beamed up at him. "Just because I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Karen licked her lips and gripped the sides of the expansive bath tub she was lying in. Her hair was put in up a bun on top of her head, a few pieces falling into her face. She squinted her eyes, her eyebrows knit together tightly and let out a low moan.

"Mmm, Jack..."

She felt Jack's chest rumbled with laughter behind her. "Karen, I haven't even done anything yet." He moved his hands down from her breasts and grazed his fingertips over her large belly.

"Well if you don't start doing something soon, I'm gonna do it myself."

"You can't even reach between your legs."

"Is this supposed to be turning me on? Cause it isn't."

"You're always turned on."

"Jack!"

He laughed again and reached around her, running his fingers through the coarse curls at the apex of her thighs. He found her lips already swollen and her clit begging for his touch. She shuddered against him when he pinched the nub between his fingers. He swirled it in circles and Karen grunted in frustration.

"Ohh, please, Jackie," she whined.

Jack smirked and slid two fingers into her, curling them up at the perfect angle. She gasped and let her head fall back against his shoulder, her breathing becoming labored and desperate. Jack pumped his hand, the feat slightly difficult in their current position, especially with the water resisting against him, but with how pent up Karen was, he knew it wouldn't take long to get her off. While his hand worked between her legs, he bent his head down and placed kisses on her neck, his tongue and teeth driving her wild. Her moans grew louder and Jack grinned against her skin as he added a third finger.

"Oh! Oh God! Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeessss!" she cried out. A few moments later, as she came down from her more than satisfying orgasm, Karen heard Jack laughing at her once again. She whipped her head around and glared at him. "Listen, jackass..."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, even as he continued to giggle. "You're just so easy."

"I can't help it!" she exclaimed. "I feel so horny 24/7. It doesn't take much."

She pouted at him and Jack leaned forward to kiss her lips. "I know, I know." He continued to peck at her lips until she kissed him back and he smirked.

It wasn't until a knock sounded on the door that they parted. "Miss Karen, Will and Grace are here," Rosario called from the other side of the door.

"Okay, Rosie!" Karen replied back with a sigh. Jack scoot himself back and stood up from the tub, carefully stepping over to grab a towel. He turned around and wrapped the towel around his waist, but not before Karen caught sight of his erection. "Umm, excuse me," she raised an eyebrow at him, enjoying the blush creeping up his neck. "Do you need some assistance with that?"

Jack chuckled and tightened the towel, willing his erection to go away. "No, I'm fine," he told her, reaching over to help her up. "It'll go away when you put some clothes on."

Karen held on to Jack's forearms tightly as he lifted her from the tub. "Are you sure, honey?" she asked, holding her arms out for the towel. "Cause I can get rid of that lickety-split."

Jack opened his mouth to respond when they heard Will and Grace calling out to them from the bedroom. Karen let out a loud laugh when she noticed the bulge under his towel lessened immensely at the sound of their friend's voices. Jack glared at her as he wrapped the towel around her and Karen leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

When they finished drying off, Jack helped Karen into her panties and then reached for his own clothes. Karen shrugged into her robe and watched Jack finish dressing. Once his t-shirt was on, the two laced their fingers together and walked out of the bathroom to find Will and Grace lying on Karen's bed with an array of movies and snacks surrounding them. With it being her last few weeks of pregnancy, Karen was ordered to bed rest by her doctors. To get her through the boredom, Will and Grace came over almost every night with snacks, movies, games, anything to get her mind off her sore back, swollen ankles, and chronically horny body.

"Finally!" Grace exclaimed through a mouthful of twizzlers. "What the hell were you two doing in th- wait!" She held up a hand as Karen opened her mouth to answer. "Never mind. Forget I asked. I still have the memory of you two in the swatch room seared into my mind."

Jack and Karen shrugged, but each had a smirk on their faces at the memory of the horrified face of Grace when she walked in on Jack going down on Karen in the swatch room at the office. They walked up to the bed and Karen turned to face Jack as he held both her hands in his. "Ready, mama?" he asked.

Karen nodded and gripped his hands as she began to bend her knees to ease herself on to the bed. Will and Grace watched on with amusement and adoration as Jack helped Karen with such affection. She swung her legs up on to the bed and propped herself on the pillows behind her. Jack hopped into the bed next to her and snuggled his head on her chest and he pressed play on the remote, starting the movie Will had prepared already in the DVD player. They both turned their heads to look at the two sets of eyes they felt staring at them. "What?" they asked in unison.

Grace shook her head and Will grinned. "Nothing," the lawyer spoke up. "You two are just the cutest."

Jack looked up at Karen and she glanced back down at him, each sharing a shrug. They all turned their attention to the movie as the opening credits continued to play.

Two movies and many snacks later, Will and Grace ended up sound asleep. Grace had her head in Karen's lap and Will was resting his forehead against Karen's shoulder. Karen was running her fingers gently through Grace's red curls, a frown on her lips as she watched the scene of the romantic comedy in front of her. Jack was munching on some popcorn beside her when he noticed her unusual silence. She usually had some biting comment to make about sappy movies, but she was particularly quiet throughout most of this film.

"Kare?" Jack asked quietly, minding the sleeping forms of his friends. "You okay?"

Karen looked over at him with a pout. "Jackie, I'm holding you back."

Jack's eyes widened and he stared down at her in shock. "What?"

Karen blinked back tears as best she could and let out a sigh, her eyes glancing back at the television at the end of her bed. "Look at those two," she pointed to the screen. "They fell in love, got married, had a child..." She looked back at him. "I was selfish, asking you to do something for me that I never should have asked of you and now look," she gestured to her belly as a tear finally escaped her eye. "You're stuck with me. I messed up your life and-"

"Whoah, stop!" Jack sat up in anger, tossing the now empty bowl of popcorn to the ground. "This is not your fault, Karen," he told her with certainty. "We both made the choice to make love that night and as a result we get to be parents. So don't you dare start blaming yourself because I don't blame you or resent any of the choices we made. I love you and I cannot wait to be a daddy. Okay?"

"But what if you meet someone and fall in love-"

"Karen," he interrupted, placing a hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing the tears away. "I've already met the love of my life and I'm looking right at her." He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers, staring deep into her watery eyes. "You're my soulmate, Karebear." He kissed her to affirm what he just told her.

"Really?" Karen asked before kissing him back.

"Mmhm," Jack mumbled into her mouth.

Karen raised her hand up and placed it where his neck met his shoulder, keeping him in place as they shared small kisses. "You're going to be a great father, Jackie."

Jack bit her bottom lip, running his tongue along it before pulling away. "And you'll be an amazing mother, Kare."

She opened her mouth to his, their tongues tapping gently. "I don't know..."

He grabbed her chin in his hand and tilted her face up more towards him, kissing her deeply. Their lips parted with a light smack and he smiled down at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "You will."

Karen grinned up at him and placed one last kiss upon his lips before settling back against the pillows. Jack laid his head back on her chest and they soon joined their friends in slumber.

* * *

Jack woke up to the sound of labored breathing and the feeling on something wet. He smacked his lips together sleepily and raised his head from the pillow, trying to get his bearings. The lights were off and the clock on the nightstand read 1:04 AM. He squinted, hearing a low groan beside him and turned to find Karen with both hands on her stomach, her eyes shut tight and her face drenched with sweat.

"Karen?"

"Jackie," Karen heaved, turning her eyes to his. "My water broke."

"WHAT!"

He jumped out of the bed, tripped, and fell right on his face in his slight panic. Despite her painful contractions, Karen let out a laugh. "Calm down," she told him as he stood up. "Labor takes hours."

"Karen!" Jack exclaimed, yanking the covers back. The sheets were wet and he grimaced, noticing his shirt and shorts were as well. "Okay, I need to get Rosie."

Karen nodded and Jack ran from the room. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and waited for him to return with her maid. Another contraction hit her and she doubled over with a grunt. Jack rushed back into the room with Rosario in tow. "Kare," he came over to her, rubbing her back. "Rosie is gonna get you ready to go while I get dressed and call Will and Grace, okay?"

"Jackieee," she moaned, latching her hands to his hips and resting her forehead against his stomach. "Hurry, please."

Jack winced as her nails dug into his skin and stepped back when the contraction subsided. "Okay, mama." He looked up at Rosario who was still by the door. "Rosie, her hospital clothes are just inside the closet with the diaper bag."

The maid ran to the closet and came back, passing Jack as he headed to get dressed. He came back in record time to see Rosario helping Karen out of her nightgown. He flipped open his phone and dialed Will's home phone quickly, his fingers trembling in nerves and excitement.

"Hello?" came Will's groggy voice over the phone.

"Will!" Jack exclaimed with a wide grin. "It's time!"

"What's ti- Oh! Karen's having the baby?"

"Yes! Meet us at the hospital in fifteen minutes." He snapped the phone shut, ending the call, and hopped over to Karen as Rosario pulled the long maternity dress over her head. "Okay, we all set?"

Rosario nodded. "The limo is out front."

"Let's go, mama!" Jack smiled and held his arm out for Karen to take.

Karen groaned and slid her arm through Jack's. He guided her down the steps of the manse and to the limo slowly. Rosario slid in beside them and then they were off to the hospital.

When they arrived, Karen's contractions were much closer together and she was crushing Jack's hand as he eased her into the wheelchair. "Jack!" she screamed. "GET. ME. DRUGS."

"Ow ow ow ow!" Jack screeched in pain, trying to twist his hand from her grip. He looked around desperately in the emergency room. "HELLO!" he shrieked. "We're having a baby over here!"

"Mrs. Walker," Karen's doctor greeted with a smile as she entered the room. "Your maid called me and said it's time to have the baby! How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to push a watermelon out of my goddamn vagina!"

The doctor's eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "Okay, well, why don't we get you a room-"

"And some drugs!" Karen interrupted with a grin, but it looked more like a grimace as another contraction hit.

Twenty minutes later, Jack was pacing in front of the door of Karen's room nervously.

"We're here!" Grace shouted as she and Will came running down the hall. "How is she? How is the baby? How are you?"

Jack waved his hands around frantically. "She's fine," he said. "They're getting her all hooked up and checking the baby's heart rate and stuff. What took you guys so long?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Grace-"

"Me!" Grace exclaimed in surprise, holding an innocent hand to her chest.

"Yes you! You took forever getting ready in case there was a cute guy-"

"Oh please, you have gel in your hair!"

"So?!"

"Guys," Jack stepped between them. "I honestly do not care." He began jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm gonna be a daddy! And I actually get to be here for the birth!"

"JAAAACK!"

He stopped jumping and they all turned towards the door of Karen's room where she was screaming obscenities at the hospital staff. A frantic nurse came to the door and peered out, locking her eyes on Jack. "Uhhh, you might wanna scrub up. She's ready."

Jack's jaw dropped, the color draining from his face.

"Wait, already?" Will asked. "I thought labor took forever."

The nurse shrugged, handing the scrubs to a dumbstruck Jack. "Looks like this little girl is impatient."

"Like her parents," Grace mumbled, elbowing Will in the ribs. He smirked and shrugged.

Jack turned to look at Will and Grace who smiled at him reassuringly. "Here we go," he said.

Will patted him on the back and Grace reached up to kiss his cheek. "Give Karen our love," she said. "We'll see you soon."

Jack gulped and entered the delivery room. He put on his scrubs just inside the door and then walked around the corner to where Karen sat up in the bed with Rosario by her side. When she spotted him she reached her arms out to him. "Jackie," she pouted.

Jack rushed over and leaned down to kiss her soundly. "Hey Bear," he whispered. He pulled away and grabbed her hand in his, kissing the back of it sweetly. "You ready?"

Karen sobbed and shook her head. "It hurts," she told him. "They won't let me get any drugs!"

Jack looked up at Rosario who shrugged at him. "She's too far along for the drugs. The doctor said she'll be ready to push in a few minutes."

"I don't want to push!" Karen screamed. "I want the drugs! Please, Jackie!"

"Okay, Karen," the doctor came in with a warm smile. "Ready to push your little girl out into the world?"

"No no no no!" Karen whined with a desperate shake of her head.

Jack looked pleadingly at the doctor. "She can't have any drugs, doc? She's in a lot of pain."

"It's childbirth," Rosario commented deadpan from across the room. She rolled her eyes at the glare Karen threw her way.

"Sorry," the doctor told him. "She went into labor faster than normal and she's already at ten centimeters. It's time to push."

Karen groaned and threw her head back, her chest heaving. Jack leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Come on, Kare," he said. "You can do this. I'm right here with you. Rosie is too."

"Everyone ready?" The doctor asked as she got into position between Karen's legs. Karen gripped Jack and Rosie's hands tighter than before and took a deep breath. "Ready... One, two, three!"

* * *

"God, I hate hospitals."

Will looked up from his Highlights magazine and frowned at Grace. "It's not like we're here under poor circumstances, Grace," he said.

"Still," Grace glanced around. "Hospitals freak me out."

"They do not."

"Oh like you know how I feel-"

"-I think I know you well enough-"

"Jack!"

"What does Jack have to-" Will looked over to where Grace was looking to see Jack come up to them, the biggest smile he had ever seen gracing his friend's face. "Jack!"

They both stood and rushed over to Jack in excitement. "Well?" Grace questioned.

"She's here," he said, his eyes red from tears. "Our little girl is here!"

"Congratulations!"

The three of them hugged happily for a few moments. "How is Karen?" Grace asked, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"She's exhausted," Jack told them. "You wanna see them?"

"Yes!"

They all entered the room quietly to see Karen sitting up in the bed, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. Her forehead was matted with sweat and hair and she did indeed look exhausted, but she was glowing as she peered down at her daughter. Will and Grace placed kisses on her cheek and gazed at the baby girl in her arms.

"Oh she's beautiful," Grace cooed at the sleeping baby.

"Just like her mommy," Will agreed, sharing a small smile with Karen. Noticing Jack's pout, Will rolled his eyes. "And her daddy."

Jack blushed and waved a hand at Will. "Aww, shucks, Will..."

Karen giggled and shifted the baby in her arms. "You wanna hold her, Aunt Gracie?"

"Yes, yes, gimme!"

Karen carefully handed her daughter over to her and relaxed back against the pillows as Grace and Will fawned over their niece. Jack came up to Karen and placed a hand on her cheek. "You did amazing, mama," he murmured before kissing her.

"Thank you, daddy," she grinned at him.

"So, what did you name her?" Rosario piped up from the other side of the bed where Karen lay.

"Yeah, you guys were so secretive about what you were going to name her," Grace recalled as she handed the baby to Jack.

Jack and Karen shared a smile and then looked at their little family. Clearing his throat, he gazed at his daughter. "Vivenne," he said. He looked up and locked his eyes on Rosario. "Vivenne Rose."

Rosario put a hand to her chest, tears coming to her eyes. She looked over at Karen who nodded at her. "Oh _mami_ ," she whispered, kissing both of Karen's cheeks and then Jack's.

"It's lovely," Grace commented, laying her head on Will's shoulder for a moment.

"Oh!" Will suddenly remembered the digital camera he shoved in his leather jacket. "How about a picture, you two?"

Jack leaned down and angled the baby between he and Karen as Will lined up the camera.

"I love you," Karen whispered, turning her head to gaze adoringly at Jack.

Jack stared back with a smile. "I love you, too."

Will snapped the shot as Jack's lips met Karen's in a loving kiss, their daughter nestled perfectly between them.


End file.
